Mad Love
by LoSinG-CoNscIoUsnEsS
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been charged with the murder of her friends, and is placed in Konoha Mental Institute where she discovers the dark secrets of the government and a strange, unusual, mad love. Sasusaku. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Sakura Haruno you have been charged with first degree murder and deemed unfit to live in society. For the safety of others, and your own, you will be placed in Konoha Mental Institution as a permanent resident"

XOXOXOOXO

"Alright, I'm going to roll up your sleeve, and draw some blood from your arm," a pretty brown haired woman dictated, her eyes flickered upwards as though she were trying to remember something, "If you feel uncomfortable with the sight of blood or with feeling pain, please let me know now." She was new here and still tried to follow the book verbatim; one mistake and a patient could go ballistic. The nurse glanced at the girl in front of her who was strapped onto the soft padding of the examining table.

Sakura shook her head, shifting slightly in her prostate position to allowing more access to her arm. The rough fabric was immediately rolled up, bunching at the elbow. The nurse looked frantically side to side, realizing that she had forgotten to get the bottle ready. She blushed deeply at her mistake, before promptly leaving Sakura's side to prepare the proper instruments.

The room was relatively small, with an old, musky smelling examining table situated in the middle. The white walls needed a fresh coat of paint and cracked tiles on the ground had been filled with yellowing plaster; the odor of moldy carpet and medications filled the air. Konoha Mental Institution was far from new, it's foundation dated back to a little after the feudal era, resulting in a traditional Japanese look. New wings were being constantly added in order to properly accommodate the continuous trickle of patients. From the outside, the building looked daunting, with green creepers clinging onto the walls and a dark, morbid color scheme. Windows were cracked allowing for the biting winter winds to enter; many of the heaters were broken and could not pacify the cold patients.

A loud bang resounded around the room, briefly stunning its occupants. Near the door two body guards, that stood on high alert, shifted with unease. They stole a quick glance before returning to their stoic expressions when they noticed their boss scowling at them. Anko was leaning against the foot of the examining table, supervising the new patient and nurse. Her messy dark ponytail tipped back as she shifted her glare from the two men, to the ceiling above. She had a very important job in the hospital: settling down and supervising patients. Currently she had been assigned to Sakura and in all honesty she didn't mind the girl, the pinkie hadn't caused any problems so far, and her transition was relatively smooth. In the end, however, paper work was still a bitch. Anko sighed scratching the base of her neck, before turning to look at the dismayed nurse.

Karui stood to the side, preparing a needle and the containers necessary to collect the blood; she attached the tube carefully, trying to be as perfect as possible. She needed this job, bills were piling up, loans needed to be repaid, not to mention wedding expenses. The brown haired girl sighed, moving the tray onto the examining table and taking Sakura's bare forearm into her hand. Karui looked up at the girl, and couldn't help but pity the exotic beauty. Once upon a time Karui would have been jealous of Sakura's pastel pink hair, but now she couldn't care less. Still, the rosy strands could not be ignored. _It suits her_, she thought nodding.

"I want to grow my hair out" Sakura suddenly said looking at Karui. Her head was turned to the right, twisted away and looking slightly awkward. Brown eyes widened in shock, _was I thinking out loud? _And surely enough she was, Karui slapped covered her mouth with her hand, causing Sakura to smile sheepishly, "They cut it short, it used to reach my waist"

"I'm sure Dr. Tsunade will let you grow it out again once you've settled in" Karui replied kindly. Tsunade was in charge of the adolescent part of the institution. She was a tough woman with blonde hair, and _ample assets, _the brown haired girl added dryly. She was fair though, and genuinely worked hard to help the patients. Even though positions in the institute were given based off of merit, many of the nurses had a theory that Tsunade was having an affair with the supervisor of the hospital, resulting in her amazing position and good salary.

"I will" The pink haired girl said, dragging Karui out of her mental ramble. The nurse pulled the needle out, after collecting a decent amount of blood, four bottles precisely. Its dark color meshed eerily with the silver tray it was placed on. Sakura spoke again, hesitantly "Are you engaged?"

The nurse was alarmed, and quickly glanced at her right hand noting the absence of a certain ring. It was a requirement of the institution for doctors, nurses and other employees, to wear standard uniforms and not carry any personal belongings around. As far as she knew, her engagement ring should be packed snuggly in her purse, and sheltered in her locker.

Sakura's smiled gently at the nurse's alarm "Gomen, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you speaking to Anko-san before, so I thought…" While the bodyguards were strapping down Sakura to the table, Anko and Kaui had been making small talk and since she had nothing better to do, the pink haired girl listened in.

Karui quickly nodded "Hai, he proposed lastweekend," suddenly getting excited she clapped her hands together, the sound bounced off the walls, "it was so romantic! He took me out to dinner and then we went the park where we had our first date!"

"Oh, so it wasn't an arranged marriage?" the pink haired girl questioned.

"Kami no! We're in love" the nurse said as she readjusted Sakura's restraints, helping her to sit up. Karui wasn't insulted by the question, despite the modern times it was still quite common for women to get arranged marriages. Her case had been one of those exceptions, she had been introduced to Tadou by a friend, and they quickly fell in love; after 6 years of dating he finally proposed.

The pink head smiled at the nurse, exchanging looks of happiness, however a clipped voice broke the reverie, "Alright Sakura, we have to transport you to Division A, wing 4. Since you have been relatively good so far, we will be walking, however if you show any sign of hostility or aggression I will sedate you" Anko said. Sakura nodded allowing the woman to make the proper adjustments, before standing up. Anko supported her as she wobbled slightly, unable to stabilize herself because of her tied up arms.

Sakura looked at the kind nurse and bowed, "It was nice meeting you Karui-san, I hope we'll see each other again" A light flickered from above, causing the brightly lit room to darken. Karui nodded and smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

They walked along a white hallway, the walls marred with stains and security cameras clearly in view to remind patients that they were always being watched. Their footsteps boomed, particularly Anko's who walked with a loud authority surrounding her. Sakura was wedged between two guards, who stood towering over the petit girl, making sure she didn't cause any trouble.

Anko was guiding them through twisted and complex pathways that were systematically organized. The institution was separated into four divisions and many wings; Division A was for unstable patients, while the last division, Division D, was for small treatable cases. The divisions were furthered branched off into wings depending on age. New wings were often added for space, or because an old one was destroyed, it helped that the institution owned a lot of the surrounding ground.

"You will be placed in Wing 4, where other patients of your age will be present. You will also continue schooling" Anko paused a moment to look at Sakura's file "you'll be following class schedule J, in other words 11th grade" The dark haired women suddenly took a sharp turn to stand in front of a door, the names Wing 4 painted on top, "You will be assigned a room, clothing and other necessities. There is a common lounge with technologies and games, if your wing shows improvement you will be given more items and privileges."

Anko looked at the girl in front of her. Sakura's big green eyes and unusual hair made her stand out and gave her an innocent look, _the perfect person to pick on,_ she sighed. "Listen kid. This place is a jungle, you'll get eaten alive if you don't stand up for yourself. Make allies, because you will have enemies. Always be alert, otherwise you won't be able to survive in here."

The pinkie looked up at the tough woman in front of her "Arigato, Anko-san, I'll be fine."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Hello this is just a prologue to Mad Love, it's going to be a crazy fic and fun to write. The prologue was short, but the actual chapters are longer and more detailed. Anyway tell me how you feel about it, I'm also working on another fic called Konoha Royal Academy, check it out.**

**First chapter: meet the patients of Wing 4! Will Sakura survive the first day at the institute? Or end up becoming the punching bag?**

**QUICK QUESTION:**

Have you ever been in love?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

An Introduction to the Mad

_"__I became insane, with long intervals of horrible sanity" - Edgar Allan Poe_

The white door with big black words painted on top, signaled the entrance of Wing 4. The door itself was not in good condition, the paint was chipped and there were varies dents littered across it. For the weak hearted, staring at this door brought chills up their spine, for Anko, though, it was like walking back to her hometown.

The dark haired woman grabbed the ID card that hung loosely from a necklace, a badly taken picture revealed her crooked smile and half closed eyes from the brightness of the flash. A beep sounded, indicating they had authority to enter; Anko waved two fingers and they began to move.

She walked down a straight hallway which opened up to a large, but shabby, room. There were three worn down beige sofas: the larger one faced the television, while the other two faced each other, a coffee table in the middle completed the layout. There were also a large table on the side and a shelf with numerous board games and books, most of them were torn, rotting and missing numerous pieces.

The wall opposite of them, and the wall on their left contained 5 doors each; all of them made from a grainy light wood, contrasting with the dirty light blue walls.

Unlike many of the other wings, Wing 4 was not well behaved, their 'home' was in terrible condition. Fights would break out almost every day, causing severe punishments and often days of solitary confinement. During group therapy they would not cooperate and caused many issues, until Dr. Tsunade had to come.

"Your room is the first one on the left" Anko said tilting her head, "doors lock from the inside, never leave your door open when you're asleep" Sakura nodded, noticing how the wing seemed empty currently. "Everyone is in classes" Anko explained,

"Anyway," swinging the door open she let Sakura in to her new place "you're lucky the room was redone after an… accident"

The previous occupant of the room had committed suicide, he was a redheaded boy named Sasori. About a year ago, he lit his whole room on fire burning everything to ash. His body was found black, charred and unidentifiable, but he wasn't mourned anyway, the nurses had always been creeped out by the stoic boy.

Presently, the room was remodeled, keeping its rectangular shape but with a fresh coat of paint. On the back wall there was a window with a desk and chair underneath. The window had large metal bars, and a view of the fenced backyard, but it still let in a decent amount of light. On the left was Sakura's single bed and, opposite of that was a dresser and chest.

"These have locks on it," Anko said pointing to the drawers, "Residents tend to snoop around or destroy each other's stuff. Let me get these restraints off of you" Anko motioned Sakura to turn around, "you'll be able to get rid of your restraints whenever you're in here, in class and during lunchtime, Wing 4 hasn't earned the privilege to roam around or remain without restraints for majority of the time" Sakura rubbed her sore wrists.

"There is an individual toilet and shower in each room, you only have 20 minutes worth of water everyday so don't waste it. Your personal belongings are in the corner, everything we thought was dangerous was put away in a storage room. Maybe once this wing has improved you can get your things back. Group therapy is right after classes, I'll come back to get you, settle down till then"

Anko looked at the pink head standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, before leaving with both the guards. _Let's see how long you'll last kid. _

_XOXOXOXOXOXO _

Sakura turned all the lights off and lay on her bed, staring at the plain ceiling; she hated moments like these, when there was nothing to distract her from the past and recently she seemed to have developed a case of insomnia.

Sakura sighed, sitting up and looked at her stuff that was piled in the corner, there only thing there, a photograph that lay flat on the ground. She got up slowly and shuffled over, blinking down at the moment captured in the piece of paper. The pink haired girl crouched down, her face scrunching as she tried to remember where it had been taken, her memories were all jumbled up. Sakura flipped it over, immediately recognizing Ino's handwriting: _'French Exchange!' _

_The sun was shining brightly overhead, though there was still a slight chill that required a light jacket. They had recently visited Notre Dame, admiring it's gothic architecture and historical value, as pointed out by their guide. Sakura, had been fascinated by all the sights and followed their guide closely, trying to absorb every word she said. Ino was following Sakura, trying to point out cute boys; out of the crowd behind them a brown haired boy and a large dog came running forward, jumping on Sakura._

_"__So Sa-ku-ra, where to next?" The boy grinned cheekily at the girl, as his hands roamed dangerously. The pink-haired girl turned bright red, before smacking his head. _

_"__Baka, don't touch me!" Kiba pouted, as she pushed him off, leaving him to the comfort of his canine friend._

_"__Akamaru, it seems as if you're the only one I can love" he said dramatically, the white dog nuzzled his owner's hand lovingly. _

_"__This is so troublesome" A bored boy came to stand next to the blonde, his hair tied in an odd looking pineapple. _

_Sakura rolled her eyes, as she continued to look at the brochure in her hand. Large sunglasses donned her face, and hair was flowing down her back, a canvas sling bounced on her hips as she walked. _

_"__Shut up Shika!" Ino smacked him in the arm, "now take a picture of everyone". The obedient boyfriend sighed, before taking the camera. _

_"__Forehead! Come here!" Ino motioned with her hands, pointing to their group of friends. _

_The blonde had her hair tied her usual ponytail with a blue barrette on top. Ino had insisted that everyone in France wore barrettes despite their protests. Sakura ignored Ino's orders, before running to snatch the camera from Shikamaru, telling him to go stand with everyone else. _

_"__Pardon monsieur, pouvez-vous prendre un photo?" the pinkie spoke fluidly, to a passing man. He nodded, as Sakura showed him how to use the camera. He waited, for Sakura to stand with the rest of her friends, before bolting. _

_"__Oi, asshole come back!" _

Akamaru had eventually caught the man, who had reluctantly given back their camera. looked at the picture one more time, noting how happy they had been, before placing it in the bottom drawer of the dresser and locking it turned around to sit on her bed again, her posture slouched as she stared at the floor.

There was no clock to judge what time it was, only the light from the window which had neither dimmed nor brightened. She began to fidget with boredom, and decided to go into the common lounge.

The pink haired girl looked over the room, before silently walking over to the couch and sitting down. The remote was placed on the scratched coffee table in front, she reached to grab it making a face when she pushed the sticky 'On' button. The first channel that popped on was a nature show, soothing music was playing in the background, as waterfalls and rivers were displayed on the old television.

Sakura changed the channel, only to be met with a static background and a sign reading 'unavailable'. Shrugging, she skimmed through the rest of the channels, discovering that there was only one show available. Now irritated, Sakura returned to the first channel, watching as the show took the viewer to different parts of the world. Her eye twitched when it began to repeat, frustrated she roughly placed the remote down on the table.

Getting up Sakura walked over to the book shelf, browsing over the limited amounts of books. _Pride and Prejudice, _she reached to take it out, holding it in her hand lovingly. She opened the novel and froze. The book had been hollowed out on the inside providing a good hiding spot for goods, in this case medication. She shoved it back in, before pulling another one out. The cover which deceived the reader into thinking it was _Vanity Fair,_ was actually a porno book. Sakura gave up, and retreated back into her room.

Lying down on her lumpy bed, she sighed and closed her eyes, knowing sleep would not come no matter how hard she tried.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The door to Wing 4 swung open, slamming against the wall and startling Sakura. _No wonder the door is all banged up, _she rolled her eyes before getting own door opened revealing a very pissed Anko, her hair was ruffled with strands sticking out all over the place and her eyes wild with anger. Seeing Sakura's raised eyebrow and inquisitive look, Anko slightly calmed down, but a scowl remained plastered to her face.

"Come on, group therapy is happening right now" her voice was hoarse as she turned around and started to walk out. Sakura's face scrunched up with confusion, _shouldn't she restrain me? _

The grumpy dark haired woman continued to walk, oblivious of her unprofessional mistake. Sakura struggled to keep up with Anko's quick strides, as they went out of Wing 4, turned left and walked down the hall. Sakura's eyes scanned the hallways making a mental map.

The hallway branched off into two: the one on the left led to the classrooms and cafeteria, while the one on the right led to the therapy rooms and the library. Anko went into right hallway, stopping at a door with the letters Wing 4 Therapy painted in black. She grabbed her ID swiping it violently, before glancing back at the girl behind her.

"Watch out kid, they're crazy today" Mentally laughing at the irony of her joke, Anko kicked the door open.

The room was brightly lit, white lights glared down at the occupants and revealed every detail. Plastic chairs had been arranged in a circle, their base bolted down to the ground to prevent being used as a weapon. Currently, patients sat in most of the seats with with a busty blonde standing in the middle. She had her hair in two low ponytails, and wore a white lab coat with pens sticking out from one pocket. Her hand had a purple folder and a clipboard, filled with scribbles and notes of the patients.

She looked up suddenly, and smiled stiffly, "Ah, Sakura. My name is Dr. Tsunade it's nice to finally meet you" Tsunade nodded, "Here you can sit next to me" the blonde walked to her seat, motioning Sakura to follow.

Some of the patients looked up at the new meat, while others seem disinterested. Sakura walked around the circle, making sure not to make eye contact with anyone, Anko followed behind, glaring at the patients who had caused trouble in class. The pink haired girl sat down next to Tsunade, an empty seat separating her from a blonde boy.

"Alright, why don't we go around the circle introducing ourselves and telling something we like to do, Lee why don't you start?" Tsunade said, she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, and looked up at the boy.

"Hai! My name is Rock Lee! And I like to spar with Guy-sensei!" A bush browed patient said, his smile bright and excited. He wore standard patient uniform except for a green belt that was tied around his hip.

Guy had been killed six years ago; he was Lee's adopted father and owned a successful dojo in downtown Konoha. Lee was only nine years old and already on the verge of insanity, his abusive parents and bullying in school had gotten in his head, his only savior was Guy.

One day while after finishing school, Lee ran home only to notice his beloved sensei in a pool of blood. When the police had arrived, they reported the boy drenched in red and talking to the corpse as though he were still alive. In a way Guy was, in Lee's head that is.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "That's very nice Lee, let's move on. Eiji introduce yourself"

A white-haired boy looked up with purple eyes, his face was emotionless and his eyes dead. He stared at Sakura and gave her a wicked, crooked grin. Anko stiffened as she and Tsunade shared a quick look.

"The name's Eiji, pinkie, and I like making friends" His breathy voice said, before he dipped his head down, hair covering his face.

Eiji had been in the institute since he was a child, dropped off one day unconscious, since then he barely talks.

Tsunade had always been wary of the boy. He never caused problems in the institution, and was over all a good patient, but he had an aura of deadly mysteriousness. The smile he had given Sakura, was definitely something note; the blonde scratched down a few words on her paper before nodding to the dark haired boy next to Eiji.

"My name is Sai. I enjoy painting"

This boy had a monotone voice. His pale face had a mark that was rapidly turning blue. Sai was the most interesting case Tsunade had ever received. He was tried and found guilty for some petty crime, then deemed mentally unstable. Other than being socially awkward, Tsunade had found nothing wrong with him. However, she wasn't foolish enough to argue with the daimyo.

The only problem with Sai, was that he had a bad habit of insulting others, this time it had been Naruto, another patient in Wing 4. The blue eyed boy was not amused, and quickly retaliated with his fists, causing yet another fight to break out.

"Hello, my name is Ten-ten. I enjoy playing with weapons and beating up newbies" the girl with two buns smiled sweetly at Sakura, Tsunade sent a warning look to her.

Ten-ten had grown up in a bad neighborhood and was exposed to who knows what. She was arrested one day after killing her care takers, when the police had searched her house they had discovered a myriad of bloody weapons. The girl looked harmless overall, but Tsunade had to learn the hard way of her phases of violence.

Next came Haro and Iso twins who were polar opposites, even though they looked the same. They both had light brown hair and green eyes, the only difference between them was found in their personality.

Haro was shy and holding onto Iso's sleeve while the later did all the talking, "My name is Iso, and this is Haro we both like to ignore others"

Tsunade personally liked the twins, they always kept out of fights and never talked back to her, however, they hadn't made any progress since they came here and continued to stick to each other.

"Sasuke" Tsunade looked at the dark haired boy, "Introduce yourself" The inky haired boy had his hands tied around the chair, and his legs strapped together he looked up with the dark black eyes of a shark, raising an eyebrow at Tsunade.

"If you ask nicely I might" his deep voice said, an aura of constant danger around him. Sasuke eyed the pink head in front of him, his uniform sleeves were rolled up revealing a black tattoo that disappeared into his arm. Tsunade scowled at him, noticing this he dramatically sighed and shifted in his seat. His restraints looked uncomfortably tight and quite secure, hindering almost all movement.

He smirked predatorily, "I'm Sasuke, I hate everything"

Sasuke Uchiha was the most feared and violent patient in the institute, he tended to maintain his terror with fists and physiological abuse. His brother had slaughtered their whole family in front of his eyes and he had been admitted in the institute shortly after. When Tsunade joined, she tried her hardest to fix the boy, but as the years went by he got cockier and more aggressive eventually becoming a permanent resident after killing many patients and a doctor.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen" said the blonde boy that sat next Sasuke.

He had his arms crossed and was staring at the ground. Naruto was Sasuke's right hand man, and tended to follow the dark haired boy, like a lost puppy. Naruto's story was so confidential, that not even Tsunade knew about it.

"Good, now" Tsunade said motioning to the girl next to her "it's your turn"

Clearing her throat Sakura began "My name is Sakura and I like… I liked to travel." She looked up meeting the mocking eyes of other patients.

The pink haired girl inwardly groaned, this was a terrible way of making allies. Of course she had to say the one thing none of these people have probably done, the one thing that represents freedom.

"Good, now that we all know each other let's do some group exercises" Tsunade said, breaking her thoughts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After finishing group therapy, the patients left to walk the cafeteria for dinner, walking in straight orderly lines. Security guards looked out for suspicious behavior, and separated any conflicts that arose. Sasuke walked in the lead, towering over the rest, allowing for his presence to be known by all, Naruto was flowing shortly behind, glaring at anyone who dared to look their way. The rest of Wing 4 followed, with Sakura all the way in the back.

She turned left with the rest of the crowed and entered a large dingy cafeteria. The room was filled with many patients, who were chattering loudly, large lights hung from the ceiling giving off of a yellowish look. The odor of old sandwiches and sweat was in the air, causing Sakura's nose to scrunch up, before she walked to the end of the line, waiting patiently for her turn.

She looked up, noticing that Sasuke and the rest of Wing 4 had cut the line and were now headed towards a blue table, with the words Wing 4 etched in black. Ten-ten walked by soon after the dark headed boy, roughly bumbling shoulders with the pink head, hard enough to cause the petit girl to stumble forward.

"Whoops, my bad" Ten-ten said feigning surprise, before laughing and walking on.

Sakura blinked, and went back to compose herself, trying to ignore the stairs she received. A fly buzzed one her left, as she looked down the line to inspect the food that was being served. Burger, and pasta, however the food count was slowly reducing and she could see a batch of some other food being prepared in a pot.

The lunch lady grabbed a ladle and poured some of the milky yellow substance into paper bowls, while another took out a tray of bread, secretly removing the mold that had gathered on some of the pieces. Sakura's face twisted with realization, the cafeteria worked on an early bird gets the worm system; the best food first, and then the old, moldy food next.

She had been moving up the line slowly, praying that she would get one of the better food options. Her turn finally came, and she went to stand in front of the cafeteria lady.

"Whady'a want… Barbie" an old woman with wrinkled skin said, eying the pink haired girl in front of her. There were lose strands of gray coming out of her fishnet, she was taller than Sakura and smelled oddly like fish.

"The names Sakura… granny. And I want that" the girl snapped glaring at the old criminal. She pointed a finger at the last burger, a glass wall separating her from taking it herself.

"You better watch kid, someone may spit in your food" the lady said before making eye contact and visibly adulterating the tray in front of her. She smiled roguishly handing it to Sakura, who accepted it with a frown. _I wasn't hungry anyway._

She turned around rubbing the bottom of the dark blue tray, and feeling the bumpy contours. Sakura looked at Wing 4's table, which was located at the back corner of the room, right in front of two cameras that were hanging off the ceiling, and slowly made her way to it. Sticking closely to side of the wall, she tried trying to avoid bumping into some if the patients.

Her eyes were settled on a seat next to the twins, Iso and Haro, who seemed to be normal. _Well, as normal as you can get in a mental institution. _

As Sakura walked she observed some of the other patients in the institution, some of them seemed even crazier than the one's in Wing 4. In particular, one with an orange mask who was frantically waving his arms, and screaming something at the top of his lungs. Someone dressed in white, obviously a social worker, was trying to pacify the panicking patient, but to no avail. The masked man kept shouting and moving his arms, causing his tray to knock down to the ground and food to splatter everywhere.

Sakura was so busy looking at the scene, that she hadn't notice the leg that had been stuck out on purpose. She tripped, only to be caught by strong arms.

"You okay? Yeah." A blond haired boy with his hair tied in a ponytail looked at the pink girl.

He stood almost a head taller, with oddly tan skin and green eyes that were outlined with eyeliner. His hands gripped Sakura's forearm's tightly, the tray's front side pressing into his lower abdomen. He looked down at the girl, automatically noticing her pink hair, and then her green eyes as she looked up.

"Ino" She said out loud, causing his face to twist in confusion, and then a scowl,_ how could she have gotten him confused with a girl?_

"No, yeah. My name is Deidara. Got that, yeah?" The boy's eyes glittered dangerously.

"Gomen, I just... you look like my friend." Sakura said, registering the man in front of her.

Her eyes roamed up the arms that still held onto her, following the lines of his tense muscles, up to the white shirt that was popped open a few buttons that revealed the top of his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled awkwardly at her obvious ogling.

He smirked, "It's okay, yeah. What's your name?" He said, letting go of her arms. She quickly noticed, the strange mouth tattoos on his palms, before his fists clenched and moved to his sides.

"Sakura," she replied, looking up into his eyes again.

The blonde man grinned, and bent down so their noses almost touched, "Cherry blossom, yeah. I'll see you around"

Deidara walked away, leaving a wide eyes Sakura behind. She turned around, noticing how he was going towards the man with the orange mask, and how the previously frantic man immediately calmed down, clutching the blonde's side. Nurses and social workers began to disperse, going back to complete other tasks or break up other misbehaving patients.

Sakura looked to her left, at the boy who had tripped her. He had brown hair and brown eyes, that were staring directly at her, she ignored him and continued to her destination. She reached the chipped table and swung her legs around the bench like seat, everyone at the table ignored her, while she stared at her food.

Ten-ten was chirping to another girl, who was from a different wing, her loud obnoxious laughter irritated Sakura. However, the noise stopped immediately and something close to silence began to sink in around the table.

Suddenly, an arm slung around her, Sakura looked up "Hey, you know. I get awfully hungry nowadays, and would you look at that pinkie here has an extra plate of food" Naruto looked at Sakura expectantly.

The pink haired girl's eyes roamed at the whisker like scars on her cheeks, not answering the question, until she noticed his face pull down into a scowl.

"Sure go ahead" Sakura said, smiling genuinely as she watched the blonde take the tray away. _Bon appétit. _

XOXOXOXOXOXO

**End of the first chapter! Not a lot of action, I just wanted to introduce you to the institution and the characters. Next chapter they'll be a lot more things going on. Tell me what you think, I would love suggestion, comments, complaints!**

**I wrote 10 pages in the word document, it ended up being short on the website! Anyway, I'll try to write longer chapters in the future! Sorry!**

**Next Chapter: Sakura begins classes and gets picked on by other patients! More revealed about her past!**

** Guest (the first one): I've never been in love either, and don't know if I ever will be. And yes your prediction is right, though her motivation to kickass will come in a few chapters! Patience young grass hopper!**

** MexicanLove007: I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure how people would respond :)**

** Guest (the second one): Yup there's a lot more to come! But exams and school work may slow me down, so hang in there!**

**QUICK QUESTION**

Are you afraid of death?


End file.
